


Breathe Me

by AmieWritesFic



Series: The Lost Fics of Amie Luna [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, French, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieWritesFic/pseuds/AmieWritesFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You never know when you're being taken or where you are going. You don't know where you are, what day it is, or what time it is.....And then they came for him". AU story of how Seb and Kurt, met, married, then dated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is a new style for me. There is french featured but for the most part it's understandable, any longer phrases will be translated at the end of the chapter.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just the plot. No warnings yet but there may be some to come.

_You never know when you're being taken or where you are going. You don't know where you are, what day it is, or what time it is. You even forget your sense of self._

_Kurt knew he should have never come to Germany, he should have never trusted a man he barely knew. He should have at least tried to steal back his "French to German Dictionary" from Marc. He was smarter than this, he should have known better._

_And then they came for him._

 

_==_

 

Sebastian sat back in his chair, staring at the computer screen. He had done some really messed up things in his life, things that would have made a whore blush; things that would have made a convict shy away. But he had always though he'd draw the line at human trafficking. And yet, here he was, buying a person.

He must have changed his mind a thousand times, but his father's constant pestering about getting married and taking over the family business was more pressing. So he sent the money and soon he will be contacted to pick up his new husband. He had no intention of using this unknown man for any malicious purposes, just as a shiny distraction for his family while he continued to do whatever he pleased. Chances are the guy didn't speak English or French, Sebastian wouldn't even be able talk to him.

 

==

 

_Kurt sat in the back of the black SUV, crying. He knew was in America, the private jet ride and car radio told him that much. He was sure he heard the name Ohio as well. The rest of the words were strange to him. Surrounded by intimidating body guards and cuffed to the car door, Kurt wasn't even sure if trying to escape was an option. Then the car stopped._

" _Ok, fagboy, this is America. You will be retrieve here." A bald man explained in a think German accent. "He will take you soon. Take this." A book was tossed to his lap called, 'French to English'._

" _Où suis-je?" Kurt stumpled out._

" _Book! Use book! He need English."_

_Kurt flipped through the book as quickly as he could being handcuffed, "Wh-where…..I…am?"_

" _Westerville, Ohio. Your husband, he comes."_

" _Husband? Quoi?" Kurt started to panic. He flipped through the book again. "I….want….to go home. No husband!" One of the bodyguards uncuffed him and yanked him out of the car. With all his breath, Kurt screamed. "Aidez-moi! Aidez-moi!"_

 

==

 

Sebastian got out of his car in the parking lot of the warehouse. Everything about this made his skin crawl. Then he heard it. A cry for help, the cry was in French. He broke into a run toward the sound where he saw three brick wall like men handling a tall, lithe figure. Before he knew what he was doing, he was charging at the men, "Hey, let him go, let him be!"

The men dropped the strange boy and Sebastian ran to his aid. "Êtes-vous d'accord?"

The boy's eyes went wide with hope, "Vous parlez français? Oh, je suis tellement heureuse! Ces hommes m'ont enlevé et m'ont pris contre ma volonté. Maintenant, je dois épouser un homme que je ne sais pas! Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît!"

"Whoa, I haven't spoken French in years, you gotta slow down…um… lentement, s'il vous plait?" Sebastian was internally cursing himself for skipping out on family Paris trips after high school.

Before the boy could respond, a tall and jagged man stepped through the thugs. "Mr. Smythe, I presume? I am Marc VonDussermin, I see you met your husband. I warn, he is not obedient as he should."

Sebastian looked at the quivering form next to him, this was who he bought? "You're Kurt?"

Kurt nodded. "Oui. Yes."

"You take him one month, then I return for wedding and rest of my money." Marc added, tossing a duffel bag at him, "If you do not keep your side of deal, I have my men kill you. Understand?"

Sebastian nodded and the four thugs got in their car and drove away. Sebastian looked around, looked at Kurt, and looked at the bag. What has he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Translations:**

_**Kurts longer speech**  _= **"** You speak French? Oh, I'm so happy! These men kidnapped me and took me against my will. Now I have to marry a man I do not know! Please help me! "


	2. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is a second chapter....only took two years.....
> 
> I'm an asshole

Kurt took a few minutes to fully understand what had happened. This man who saved him, was actually the one he was sold to. The stranger he was to marry. 

Sebastian gathered Kurt's bag and started to walk. "Uh, my car is this way. I'm not going to hurt you, but if you run, they'll kill us both. I'm Sebastian Smythe. I hear your name is Kurt?" After a minute, he realized the boy didn't know what he said. He repeated himself to the best of his ability in French. Kurt went wide eyed, nodded, and followed Sebastian to his car.

They arrived at a beautiful sage house. It was a large house, but not over the top. Kurt noticed a garden to the side of the house. It looked like it was poorly taken care of for years. He also noticed the modesty fence bordering the backyard. He hoped he would not be kept back there. They made their way to the small front porch, Kurt saw a dog bowl and a bench swing. When Sebastian opened the door, he saw how lovely the house was. The inside reflected the owner's wealth much more than the exterior. It was clear that his new husband was not one for attention. They barely made it five feet into the house when a corgi came sliding into the room. Sebastian picked him up and held him to Kurt. 

"This is Philip."

Kurt reached his hand out slowly to pet the dog, who very excitedly nuzzled into the touch. "Philip?"

"Oui!" Sebastian was happy to hear the boy talk again. He put the dog down and he started buzzing around Kurts feet. Sebastian gestured to the stairs, Kurt followed. They reached a room at the top. Sebastian open the door, "c'est ta chambre."

Kurt nodded and walked in. The room was decorated very basically. Maybe Sebastian will let him pick out some things for the room. If he was stuck here, he might as well be comfortable. 

"Ma chambre est au bout du couloir. La cuisine est en bas à gauche. La salle de bain est en face de vous. Il y a un bas aussi."

With that, Sebastian left Kurt to himself. He was relieved he didn't have to share a bed with the stranger. Philip was still dancing by his feet, so Kurt piked him up and placed him on the bed. He went into his bag and found his French to English dictionary. He started to study. 

* * *

The next morning, Sebastian woke up to soft singing coming up from underneath his bedroom window. When he looked to investigate, he looked out his window to see Kurt buzzing around in the overgrown garden. It was his mother's before his parents gave him the house and moved to DC. He got dressed quickly and went outside to join him. "Bonjour. Besoin d'aide? Help?"

Kurt looked at him, and in a very thick accent tried his best in english to reply, "I like to plant. I like items for the to plant. Oui?"

Sebastian's heart warmed at Kurt's attempt for English. He must have stayed up all night learning phrases. "Make me a list and i'll buy what you need. écrivez ce que vous voulez me faire acheter."

an hour later, Sebastian was in the Superstore buying soil and seeds for the garden. He decided to stroll through the electronics to maybe get Kurt a few entertainment things for his room, when he saw something that became the most expensive impulse buy he's ever made.

When he got home, Kurt was sitting in his room waving a string around for Philip to chase. Sebastian cleared his throat to announce his presence. "I got you a present from the store. un cadeau." He pulled a box out. It looked like a set of bluetooth ear pieces. Kurt examined the box, he found the french translation on the back.

WIRELESS LANGUAGE TRANSLATOR. FOR WHEN YOU JUST MAY NOT BE FLUENT ENOUGH.

With a grin, he handed the box back to Sebastian. He hoped they worked. He hated not understanding anything anyone was saying to him. Sebastian opened the box and went to his computer to set up the program. It took about an hour but finally they each had the ear pieces in place. Sebastian gestured for Kurt to speak.

"Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire?" Kurt asked but as he said the words, they were immediately translated in to Sebastian's ear as, "What should I say?"

Sebastian chucked, "Whatever you like. They work!" His grin got wider as he watched Kurts face light up when he heard Sebastians words translated into, "Tout ce que tu aimes. Ils travaillent!"

They spent the next few hours talking back and forth. Sebastian told Kurt about his parents using the house as a stationary while he was in high school. And that he went to college in Boston. 

"How did you get the house?" Kurt asked.

"My mom was diagnosed with Lupus when i was really little. It never was a problem until i was in college. My dad works in DC for most of the year and the traveling back and forth was too much for both of them. So they told me that they'd sign the house over to me when i graduated and they moved to DC full time. I go down there ever few weeks to visit, check on my mom, and get paraded around like a trophy."

"I'm sorry about your mom being sick. My father suffered a heart attack when i was young and battled cancer for a while. He's in remission, but i still worry now that im so far away. He probably thinks i'm dead."

The room felt heavy with silence. "Kurt, how did you get to this place?" 

"I met Marc in university. He was my roommate. He invited me on holiday with his family in Germany. I went. He drugged me and i woke up in a weird place full of young men and women, even children. Every day, they took someone somewhere. Then it was my turn. Here i am. They must have told my father that i died because no one came to look for me." Kurt didn't realize he was crying until he stopped speaking.

Sebastian wasnt sure what to do. He wanted to comfort Kurt, but he didn't know how. He felt sick for what he'd done, but even sicker for what may have happened to the others or to Kurt if it werent for him. "I'm sorry Kurt. My parents were on my case about getting married, I lied and said i had met someone. There was no choice but to hire someone to marry me. I thought it was a safe institution, but...i'm sorry. I don't have any malicious plans. It's just for appearences. After the wedding and i settle my account with that asshole, i can take you back to France, to your family, i promise."

Kurt lept across the space between them and hugged Sebastian, "Thank you, I can't wait to see my father again. Thank you for saving me from that place."

Sebastian planned to keep his promise, no matter what happened to him, shamed by his family, jail or otherwise, he was getting Kurt back home.

 

* * *

 

**TRANSLATIONS!!!**  
Ma chambre est au bout du couloir. La cuisine est en bas à gauche. La salle de bain est en face de vous. Il y a un bas aussi = My room is down the hall. The kitchen is downstairs to the left. The bathroom is across from you. There's one downstairs too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so i was all ready to abandon this fic, when out of nowhere i had a slew of plot points jump in my head. The story will be much shorter than the original intent. The next chapter will skip ahead to the wedding.
> 
> I am also revisting my Twisted Fairy Tales, so feel free to prompt any fairy tales you want to see Glee-ified.  
> So far we have  
> -Rupunzel (2 chapters so far)  
> -Beauty and the Beast (2 chapters so far)

**Author's Note:**

> WEDNESDAY: Another Lost Fic of AmieLeighLuna
> 
> FRIDAY: Chapter 2 of Sleeping With a Friend
> 
> MONDAY: Chapter 2 of Breathe Me


End file.
